


Messaggi incompleti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tienimi la mano [2]
Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Flash Fic, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Living Mars” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 352.★ Prompt/Traccia: 3. A è partito in missione su Marte. L’emozione è tanta, ma lo sono anche i pochi minuti giornalieri che ha per sentire B, rimasto sulla Terra.





	Messaggi incompleti

Messaggi incompleti

 

Dimitri sospirò, guardando il conto alla rovescia partito nella parte altra dello schermo. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si passò una mano tra i capelli, i suoi occhi brillarono quando apparve la figura di Anastasia.

Le sorrise, intorno agli occhi aveva delle piccole rughe e delle profonde occhiaie.

Anastasia teneva i lunghi capelli rossi legati in uno chignon sopra la testa attraverso una pinza e aveva il viso truccato, le labbra piene leggermente sporte.

“Finalmente posso sentire la mia Granduchessa preferita” disse lui con voce calda.

Anastasia arrossì, la sua figura era disturbata da una serie di linee. La sua voce non arrivò in sincrono, mentre chiedeva: “Come sta andando lì?”.

“Non hai idea che cose incredibili! Ho trovato un intero lago salato, ma di proporzioni titaniche” raccontò Dimitri.

Anastasia mosse le labbra, ma non arrivò nessun suono.

“A-aspetta… ripeti” disse Dimitri, armeggiando con la tastiera, modificando le impostazioni dell’audio.

“Ho detto che si chiama ‘mare’”. Scherzò Anastasia.

“Oh, sua signoria, più il ‘Mar Morto’ all’ennesima potenza” rispose Dimitri.

< Stare qui è meraviglioso. L’emozione di essere il primo geologo su Marte, di poter scoprire per primo nuove tipologie di rocce, nuovi luoghi.

Però… > pensò. Guardò i secondi che scorrevano e avvertì una dolorosa fitta al petto.

“Quando tornerai qui sulla Terra, preferirei mi portassi a un mare ‘più vivo’”. Scherzò Anastasia. I suoi occhi erano liquidi.

<… Non posso continuare così. Abbiamo solo pochi minuti da dedicarci ogni giorno. Anche solo per tornare ci vorranno anni e non so quanto durerà questa missione > pensò Dimitri.

“Sicura che non preferiresti direttamente una crociera? Dovrebbero pagarmi un bel gruzzolo” propose.

Anastasia appoggiò la mano sul proprio vetro e lui riuscì a vedere il palmo di lei.

“L’importante è che ci sia tu. Poi va bene anche cercare qualche titanico lago salato” ammise.

“Ti amo” disse Dimitri.

“Anch…”. Il conto alla rovescia arrivò a zero e lo schermo si oscuro.

Dimitri sospirò pesantemente, appoggiando la mano dove vedeva quella di lei.

“Ti prometto che quando tornerò, non ci separeremo più. A costo di portarmi su Marte con me” giurò.


End file.
